Certain intracellular receptors (IRs) have been shown to regulate transcription of certain genes. See e.g., R. M. Evans, Science, 240, 889 (1988). Certain of such IRs are steroid receptors, such as androgen receptors, estrogen receptors, mineralocorticoid receptors, and progesterone receptors. Gene regulation by such receptors typically involves binding of an IR by a ligand.
In certain instances, a ligand binds to an IR, forming a receptor/ligand complex. Such a receptor/ligand complex may then translocate to the nucleus of a cell, where it may bind to the DNA of one or more gene regulatory regions. Once bound to the DNA of a particular gene regulatory region, a receptor/ligand complex may modulate the production of the protein encoded by that particular gene. In certain instances, an androgen receptor/ligand complex regulates expression of certain proteins. In certain instances, an androgen receptor/ligand complex may interact directly with the DNA of a particular gene regulatory region. In certain instances, an androgen receptor/ligand complex may interact with other transcription factors, such as activator protein-1 (AP-1) or nuclear factor κB (NFκB). In certain instances, such interactions result in modulation of transcriptional activation.